List of Sky Islands
Sorted by Sky Continents. Fifth Swell Borderlands - Borders Outer Rim - *Ashla - *Espada Reid - *Red Luna - *Dark Aspect - the closest island to the dark, it is actually one fourth covered in it. Monsters abound. *Yarkin *Night's Shadow - another close island, nearly abandoned. *Killin *Ream *Rilyeh - Another island close to the dark. Ancient runes indicate something may be sealed there. The Eye -the lowest point in the sixth swell *Nimbus - not a sky island.... *Dahzi - ref. Legend of Condor Heroes *Easter - ref. Easter island *Cocoon - ref. Final Fantasy Xiii *Annwn - *Aeval - *Paradigm - *Port Manteau - *Dolarsis - *Thermopoly *Grenada -Sky Fortress *Prose *Ceribius *Terminal One - Former Neutral Colony. *Kalkinos - Former Colony, glassed during Malzagirt-Flavian War. *Azoth - Surrounded by an Asteroid Field because of the glassing of its moons during the Malzagirt-Flavian War. *Ostmurk - Sky Fortress Milky Circuit -ref. the milky way, encircles the Celestial Sphere *Chardonnay - *Finvarra - *Verona - *Fall Harvest - *Mayerling - reference the Mayerling Incident *Valk - Homeland of the Valkyries. *Blue Mountains - Arago's home *Low Point - Taken by the Pillar Alliance and used as a permanent supply base. *Luna Two *Stella Maris - Home of House Aberich. *Orchis - Trade city controlled by House Aberich. *Eriulias Six - A prison and correctional facility. Celestial Sphere - *Estel - Capitol of Estellion Sky Empire. *Index Liborium - The Great Library of The World. *Sigyn *Werten *Orion - Fortress. *Ulysses - Fortress *Spiral Lace *Luna - Location of Tesla Fortress. *Asper - The City of Scholars. Northern Ring - *Rampart Supreme - former sector capital *Howitzer Jenken - Major military base, current capital. Base of Bear Clan training. *Nahual's Siege - Major military base, foundry. *Koldrin Bourne - Major military base, major training grounds for Northern Ring ground forces. - reference to Book of Three series. *Birdcage Hollow - *Aurora Thorn - The sky island where Cyrilla Lilty died *Sunset Boule - *Fortuna Five *Deli Triage *Jotunheim R - Legendary home of the Frost Giants, though none have been seen in thousands of years, rumored home of the Frost King. *Fort Giragan - Fortress *Dragon's Peak *Eridinnie Outreach *Harcourt Circle *Petroburgh *Quinlan *Sal's Moraine Mirror Wall - *Coracao *Shambhala - Home of the Turtle Clan. *Athenas *Abrelius *Acheron - Fortress. *Roanasport - Port of Immorality. A former Ghost Island that became a haven for criminals, convicts, and deserters during the Pillar-Estellion War. Sky Veil -Reference Bride of the Water God manghwa *Bamboo Grove - *Green Forest *Hollow Meadow *Ice Lake *Tranquil Stream *Seventh Mist - Home of the Stamp Wars *Blue Lagoona *Vermillion Atoll *Drowmud Chasm *Hagard Blue - An ice island, said to hide the most precious gemstone in Fifth Swell. *Bel Siera - Resort island. *Sunrise Garden Flavian Triangle - *Cavalleria - at the edge of it *Algol - *Albazet *Tsetau *Applegate Londinium *Upper Level *Lower Level *Harlem *Nicaea Aurora Field - *Antebellum - Antebellum Scans *Antonia - *Bermecia *Madair Sari *Abrelius *Lunar One *Orb *Daedalis *Luna Three *Manchuria *Nanjing *Gibraltar - Artificial Sky Island. *Pars *Ecbatana *Selica *Altenor *Amlitzer *Caprica - Sector guarded by Hedrod Defense Line. *Straights of Dover - Entranceway into a Jet Stream. *Larquien - Home of the L'Arquien Clan. *Balruse Solar Line - *"Venicia" *Academy City *Shabrielle Ratchets Starburst Spiral - *Bylaha *Toran *Altermaris *Dakar *Almariki Crown Polaris - *Halidon Ysil *Skyroost *Lagrange *Rizelmine *Lascardia's Skywalk *Laputa ( Gemini Cluster Magellanic Cloud Category:Fifth Swell Category:Lists